


I need you baby

by Thedawnofdoom



Series: Marith oneshots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreaking sweetness, Love Confessions, Soft Marith, THIS IS TOO CUTE, Useless Lesbians, idek, marith, they’re soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: I hope you liked it and that I didn’t make any mistakes cuz I don’t have the nerve to reread rn. I love you all <3 🥺🦋✨
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Marith oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I need you baby

Christmas; Mary’s favourite holiday even if she had spent it alone for the majority of her life.  
But now, she has Lilith there to keep her company. She doesn’t know why the demoness had agreed to spending it with her since it isn’t one of the ‘witch’ holidays, but she’s grateful beyond words. It hadn’t even taken her much to convince Lilith which surprises the teacher still. 

She gets up early in the morning making some cookies decorated in green and red, almond of course. She sets them beside the window to cool off as she takes a shower slipping into a fluffy warm robe afterwards. It’s her favourite, her treat after spending a hard day at work and coming back home all tense. Lilith’s occasional visits are all that’s keeping her sane at the moment, but lately she’s been feeling a bit weird around her. She can’t place the feeling yet or maybe deep down she knows, but is unwilling to even admit it to herself. 

She cleans up the kitchen and puts the now cool cookies neatly ordered into a few boxes. Hopefully Lilith would like them. Lately everything’s been revolving around the other brunette; whatever Mary did she always thought of Lilith’s reaction to it. Whether Lilith would approve or not and based on that she made her decisions. 

_Is that normal?_

She keeps asking herself without really expecting any answer because she doesn’t have one. 

Those are all things she can’t think about anymore. They tear at her heart every night when she falls asleep, every time Lilith’s skin brushes hers, every time she smiles at her.. Her heart beats faster and her stomach clenches erupting into what feels like a tingling sensation 

_This is wrong, Mary.. stop.._

With a big agonising sigh, Mary drags herself to the couch and lays down. Sleep overcomes her tense and overworked features without realisation. 

It’s not until a familiar scent reaches her nostrils and she feels a gentle hand caressing her hair, that Mary wakes up. Her eyes open and close multiple times trying to get the demoness into focus without any avail. Another soft touch and she sees her clearly. 

“Thank you” Are the first words that leave Mary’s mouth as she sits up accommodating herself on the couch. Lilith gives her a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. If Mary blushes (She does), Lilith doesn’t notice or at least she says nothing. 

Only then Mary notices the few changes in the room. The candles in the tree has been lit and underneath are laying what seems like a dozen wrapped gifts. The cookies Mary had made are on plates on the table surrounded by all sorts of other food. 

“Oh Lilith...” 

“Do you like it?” Lilith asks brushing a strand of hair from Mary’s face behind her ear. 

“I love it.. Oh it’s beautiful, Lilith, thank you” Mary hugs her instinctively and the other woman hugs back smiling. It’s her turn to blush now. 

“I’m glad, you looked so tired and I didn’t want to wake you” Lilith explains whispering into Mary’s still damp hair. 

“You’re so thoughtful” A bright smile forms on Mary’s lips as Lilith starts massaging her shoulders. “Oh- Wow..” She sighs contently, gradually beginning to relax under Lilith’s working hands. 

“Mary, when was the last time you relaxed? Took a bath or even just enjoyed a quiet afternoon?” Lilith sighs and works down Mary’s back. The other brunette bites her lip. It’s been a while she knows, but does she want to worry Lilith? No..

“I’m fine, I promise” 

“Don’t lie to me” Lilith sighs and stands up taking Mary into her arms like she had done so many times before when the teacher wasn’t feeling too well. 

“Lilith- I-“ Mary stammers struggling with her words when her stomach does a funny turn. Lilith had seen her in all sorts of situations, but this was different now. Said woman sighs again and rubs her back while walking them into the kitchen where she sets Mary on the chair with the bigger plate of Almond Cookies. She opens her mouth to say something only to be shushed by Lilith’s warm finger on her lips. 

“Shhh Mary..” The finger’s drawn back and Mary’s left with tingling lips. A sigh, a little huff of protest and she’s diving into her plate eating almost greedily. Asleep she hadn’t noticed the constant demand for food, but now she was almost starving. 

“Thank you” She whispers with her mouth full and swallows smiling slightly. The demoness only shakes her head gesturing for Mary to just enjoy her food. 

“You need it” It’s a soft whisper and Mary melts into a puddle. Her lower lip quivers and she doesn’t know what to say anymore. “Hey, hey.. sweetheart” Lilith gets up from her chair abandoning her food to hug Mary close. 

The endearment only makes Mary’s tears spill as she clings to Lilith’s strong form who picks her up. A few soft rubs and kisses to her head later, the sobbing quiets down into a soft whimper.  
“I-I’m- so-sorryy.. it’s.. just- just.. t-to much..” Mary manages to say between her soft whimpers. 

“What is, my little Mary?” Mary chokes on another sob at the words. Lilith’s sweet and she’s completely utterly in love with her and she can no longer deny it. It’s not fair to either of them. 

“I love you” It comes out of nowhere and Mary instantly buries herself further in Lilith wishing to vanish right then and there. 

“I know, Mary..” Lilith whispers into her ear and Mary sobs again. Its loud and uncontrolled, but she doesn’t care anymore. 

“M s-sorryyy” She whines and hiccups and Lilith shushes her again. 

“Mary... listen to me, Mary” Lilith lifts her chin to look into her red puffy eyes. “Mary, my lovely Mary, I love you too”

“You do?” Mary’s voice sounds so broken and fragile and Lilith’s heart breaks because when she first noticed Mary’s feelings she’s felt the same. How could someone so.. so- someone with such a good heart love her?  
Her heart had been ripped to shreds a very long time ago, but somehow Mary had managed to put them back together and keep a part of it for herself. 

“Of course I do, now come on, don’t you want your presents?” Lilith smiles and presses a kiss to Mary’s cheeks. Before she knows, Mary’s sat on the ground surrounded by a pile of clumsily packed presents. And it’s so Lilith, Mary can’t stop the little chuckle of adoration that leaves her mouth. She opens present after present finding sweaters and jewellery (pearls of course) along with bath salts and all sorts of relaxing and pampering products. There are also a few books to read and some to write in. Mary’s beaming unable to keep her emotions at bay. 

“Oh Lilith I don’t know how to thank you” Mary whispers and reaches for something hidden behind the tree. She hands it to Lilith who eyes it confused.  
“That’s for you, silly” Mary chuckles. Lilith frowns; had she ever truly received a gift that didn’t include something as revenge or those sorts? Not that she can remember.. 

“It’s nothing big, but-“ Lilith shushes her again with her finger while she opens the gift. Inside she finds a necklace with a little crown that looks just like hers and inside there’s an L engraved with a dove. 

Mary sets to explain taking a deep breath first. “I had it made for you.. the dove; it’s a sign peace, innocence, love and maybe not all of those match you, I know that and it’s okay, but it also symbolises freedom. _Your freedom, Lilith_ ”

Lilith holds her breath as her heart makes a little jump and she clutches the necklace to her chest sighing happily. She puts it on eyeing it beaming to then look back at Mary. 

“I’m going to kiss you now” And Mary nods closing her eyes as Lilith captures her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and that I didn’t make any mistakes cuz I don’t have the nerve to reread rn. I love you all <3 🥺🦋✨


End file.
